Doppelgängland
by ShikaShake15
Summary: It's one of nature's loopholes, the current Petrova Dopplegänger has an identical twin. But the real question is: is Elena the true dopplegänger? What about that pesky love triangle? What will the Slavatore brothers do? Natalia, or more commonly known as Natalie Gilbert, will not be second best to anyone, but she's not Katherine or Elena. However, will history repeat itself?
1. Twins

I looked into my mirror and saw the face my sister and I share as I curled my deep brown locks. It easily curled and turned into a brown cascading river of swirls and bounced lightly as they were released from the curling iron. I liked the way the curls accentuated my face and made it look much more desirable... instead of looking like the stereotypical straight haired bitch in high school. I mean I have no qualms against certain people with straight hair because if they didn't then they'd look stupid without it.

Anyway, I shook my head with the curls flying and looking pretty as I slipped on my long length of different bracelets on my right wrist. I then slipped some dark skinny jeans up to my waist, I slipped on a a baby blue halter top with a silver necklace that hung low, and my black spiked heels. I blinked into the mirror, placed one of my hands into my hair, the other on my waist, and then I winked at my reflection. Perfect...

I then picked up my silver hand bag and slipped the ringed handle onto my shoulder. I swung my keys around as I hummed walking down the stairs. My Aunt Jenna quirked her thin brow at the look I choose to wear these days, but that didn't last long as she was bustling around trying to get ready in a hurry. I didn't care, it's not that whorish... really, I promise.

"Natalie," she said rushing around, "do you need like a protein bar because I didn't have time for breakfast?"

"Nah, not hungry," I said walking right out the door, "thanks though."

I went to my car and sat for a minute. I let out a long and deep sigh trying to remain calm..., this wall I put up after my parents died has been difficult to keep up, but I have to otherwise I would still be a dysfunctional mess. All I want... is the love and support they provided and that disappeared after they died.

When I arrived at the school I attracted many stares from my peers, but I kept going pretending that I didn't care. I walked down the grassy plains of the school yard as confidently as I could. I entered the building going straight to my new locker and thankful that this year it's a top locker, so I wouldn't have to bend down and show my ass to everyone. From the corner of my eyes I saw Caroline Forbes whispering many things with her other friends about three lockers down.

I got my book out of my locker, shut it softly, walked in her direction and knew immediately that she was talking to me. Anyone can tell when somebody's talking about you... their eyes flit over to you, they speak really quiet, and they keep close to the people they're talking to. Either way, she looked over to me and a fake and bright smile lit up her features.

"Natalie!" She exclaimed hugging me tightly around the neck, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

She backed off after a minute, I put on a fake smile and then said, "You know if you've got something to say to me then say it to my face."

Everyone looked at me in shock since I'm usual quiet, keep to myself and wear more humble attire. Things are different this year because you know that thing in your brain that tells you that you should shut up and this is not something you shouldn't say aloud, well that part of my brain has been fried ever since my parents died. As expected, Caroline was speechless and looked extremely uncomfortable in the situation she's in.

"Cat got your tongue, now? Hmph, next time you run your mouth off about me be sure to tell me... bye-bye," I said walking away.

I walked by and I saw my twin and Bonnie in the hall as they watched the whole thing go down except they probably couldn't hear anything from that distance though. I waved lightly as I went into my classroom. I saw the first empty seat, sat down, I looked around me and I realized I was next to Tyler Lockwood, but the only reason I realized I'm next to him is because I heard a low whistle from his lips.

"Elena," he said with a wicked smirk and I cut him off.

"It's Natalie... I've told you people for the last time," I sighed feeling a little frustrated.

I watched him smirk in my peripherals and that unsettled me quite a bit. What was that supposed to mean? I just picked up my book from in my book bag and decided to zone out in Mr. Greenwhich's class with _Pride and Prejudice. _I looked at the little name printEd on the inside of my book proving that in fact I am not Elena Gilbert, but in truth Natalia Gilbert... or Natalie for short. Now, I just wish these assholes would stop confusing me with her... they've known me for just as long.

Later that day I was walking in the halls toward my best friends... Aimee and Sarah. They looked at me in rather big surprise as I tossed my hair behind my shoulders. I just smiled trying to come off as friendly as possible to my friends.

"Uh... Natalie," Aimee said uncomfortably, "um, what's up?"

"Nothing much," I said bluntly, "what's up with you?"

"Is it true?" Sarah said trying to come off as secretive and coy as she whispered, "Did you really say that to Caroline?"

"Yeah," I said in a normal tone of voice not caring who overhears because it doesn't matter to me, "I said that to Caroline."

Suddenly they stood upright and kind of blushed at whoever was behind me and looked semi uncomfortable. I blinked a few times and let out a long sigh before turning around because I don't want to deal with anyone at the moment that might be considered troublesome. I turned around and I was confronted by a handsome stranger that I haven't ever seen before.

"Uh, hello," he said softly specifically targeting me.

"We'll see you later, Natalie," Aimee giggled softly dragging Sarah in tow behind her who looked reluctant to leave.

I shook my head lightly before facing the stranger again. He had nice facial features, a body that probably had abs and was muscly throughout. Also, he had a friendly smile that looked as if it was trying to bring a smile from my lips...

"Hi," I said, "um, I didn't catch your name... what was it?"

"Stefan...," he said, "I was wondering if you knew where Mrs. Withersbee is? I'm new here..."

"Uh sure," I said trying not to feel uncomfortable, "I have her this period... follow me."

I can't be mean to a new attractive stranger that came up to me who was clearly lost in these many halls of Mystic Falls High. He's done nothing wrong, unlike Caroline, to me or others... I decided to be friendly and talk to him with typical get to know someone chatter.

"So, where did you move from or were you home schooled?" I asked walking beside him causing large and jealous scowls from various people that I ignored.

"I've just moved here..." he said opening the door for me, "but my family's been here since seemingly forever."

I sat down after he let me walk first down the rows of seats and it hit me that he's quite the gentleman. He opens doors for me, lets me walk through the aisles first, and he talks politely. I hope people have been nice to this guy and girls haven't been treating him like a piece of meat and the guys haven't been ignoring him because he's clearly handsome.

"Really? What's your last name?"

"Salvatore," he said.

"Oh, you're from a founding family," I said, "that's nice... I guess. Do you like it here so far?"

"I suppose... I haven't really seen all that much," Stefan said.

Is it just me or do I see deep sadness in his jade green eyes...? Also, do I see loneliness and mixed with doubt as well? Don't get me wrong, I understand completely about loneliness and deep sadness in fact I'm going through that right now. I guess I'll have to make this handsome stranger feel more welcomed...

"Well, there's a back to school bonfire that we throw every year, you could come with me... and my friends," I added the friends part rather hastily not wanting it to sound like a date.

"That sounds fun."

* * *

xXx

* * *

I went home and the only thing I got was my leather jacket knowing it'll be cold tonight, so I slipped it on. I walked out into the living room and saw Aunt Jenna and Elena talking about Jeremy I think. I gave a small wave at them slipping out the door, but my twin gave my the crazy eyes chasing me down.

"Oh no you don't," she said because something was obviously bothering her.

We were outside on the porch and she looked sort of livid. I wonder what she's pissed about this time... last time it was Jeremy getting high at school and now apparently it's me. What have I done this time?

"What's with you today?" She said with my identical features contorting in a bit of anger, "You're dressing rather slutty, you were mean to Caroline and you were flirting with the new guy. How did my sweet sister become a slut?"

A long sigh left my lips before I spoke, "Okay, look Elena, I've told you this countless times this summer I'm changing as person... I like to wear more _bold_ and girly clothes, okay? It's not slutty or whorish. Also, if you heard the story from someone other than Caroline and her click you would know that she was talking about me, so I confronted her..., so what? And just so you know let me make this clear to you, I was not flirting with the new guy, Stefan... I was being nice and I shouldn't have to tell you any of this because it's all really none of your business, got it? So, stay out of it."

I got into my car and drove to where the bonfire would be. Let me tell you something when I walked up there I already felt bored out of my mind. I didn't see Stefan anywhere, but I did see Aimee and Sarah drinking near the fire. I never understood why it had to be a event that had something to do with fire because at high school parties there's always drinking and fire and alcohol are a stupid idea.

"Hey guys," I said again that day and took the beer they handed me.

"So, what's Stefan like?" Sarah giggled.

Oh lord, I could already feel my cheeks heating up. It's not the fact that I'm taking a liking to Stefan... it's just somebody already made a big deal out of it tonight. They obviously took this wrong way as they began laughing loudly and I realized they've already drank _way_ too much.

"He's really polite," I said rolling my eyes as they began walking away again or should I say stumbling like drunk fools.

I was left alone, so I began to walk away. I was walking through the woods left alone with my thoughts and feelings. I was feeling lonely and rather sad. I looked up and realized I'm back at the road, but a good ways away from where the parked cars were. I just hope I'm not lost...

"Katherine," I heard somebody from the road say, so I turned around and I saw a dark stranger.

"Um," I said softly, turned around and said, "no, I'm Natalie... and you are?"

I took an instinctual step back feeling extremely uncomfortable and tempted to bring out my pepper spray and attack him seeing as that's my best option. But, then he just blinked and shook his head as if to clear his head.

"Sorry," he said, "you just look so much like someone I know..."

I nodded and still felt the need to run, but it was slowly dissipating as time grew on. He just looked pained and plus nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls... ever.

Then he continued, "My name's Damon."

**(AN: My reasoning for why he mistook Natalie for Katherine is because 1. They look exactly alike and 2. He's already seen and met Elena, so he wouldn't think that there would be a twin involved. Anyway, thank you so much for reading my fanfic to this point at least and I hope you leave a review, favorite and follow this story. :—))**


	2. Bite

**(AN: Bridget: I'm glad you find my fanfic interesting and I'm glad you we're looking forward to this chapter. Thanks for the review :—))**

Well, Damon," I smiled playfully, "I know why I'm out in the woods alone, but why are you?"

"Lady's first, you haven't told me why you're out here," he said except with a much more coy smile decorating his lips.

Well, since he put it that way I guess I have no choice but to go first. How do I begin without saying something that'll chase him off? I guess I'll just have to be flirty and charming to this total stranger.

"I guess I just needed some alone time to think," I said.

"Boyfriend drama?" He said guessing with a smirk.

I suppose, that seemed legitimate considering that most girls get really worked up over boyfriends and what not. I haven't had a boyfriend since freshman year... all the guys here at Mystic Falls High piss me off to a certain degree or they're already taken. I used to keep quiet about it, but now not so much...

"Close," I said, "but no, it's actually family drama."

"Ooh, the worst kind," he said keeping up the flirty vibe up.

He really is— from what I can tell in the dark— hot. I can see a lot of girls falling head over heels for him almost immediately if he put the charm on them kind of like what he's doing to me. I wonder if he's around my age or lives anywhere near Mystic Falls.

"Yeah," I said softly, "and the worst part is that... I'm left alone not knowing what I want."

He easily transitioned to one from playfulness to semi-seriousness, "Well, let's hope you're nothing like the girl that looks just like you... and you get what you want in life."

I blinked at him... that's oddly sentimental for a stranger that I've never met before and strangely that's been the most honest sentiment since my parents died four months ago. I turned around because I heard some crunching and when I turned around he was closer than before.

"What are—" I was cut off from what I was about to say.

His eyes wavered and pupils dilated before he said, "You're not going to remember this conversation or what I'm about to do nor are you going to scream."

"I won't remember or say a word."

I felt a hand run through my hair and I shivered as he griped me by the roots of my hair. I wanted so badly to scream and push him away especially when I felt a tongue lick from the nape of my neck to the back of my ear. I felt his body press against me and I had trouble breathing due to the fact that I had so much fear coursing through me.

"I can't help it, you look so much like her," I felt him murmur against my neck.

I felt him move my neck to the side somewhat gently with the hand holding me by my hair as I felt two sharp teeth puncture my pulse. He groaned deeply at the sensation. I, on the other hand, couldn't scream from the fear and pain emitting from my neck as what felt like my essence was being drained from my body. I clasped the front of his leather jacket trying my hardest to push him off. It was futile, his body felt like hard steel as his other hand pulled me flush against him with his free hand by my waist.

I felt him release from my neck and a whimper escaped my lips as I fell limp into his arms. The searing pain prevented me from doing anything as a somewhat affectionate look crossed his face.

"I barely nicked an artery... damn," he said softly.

* * *

xXx

* * *

I looked into the mirror at my reflection ready for the third day at school. I decided to go with black skin tight leggings and a dark purple v-neck shirt that had short ruffled sleeves and that was just long enough to go past my butt. I also had on my typical long length of bracelets that I never take off and a pair of black boot cut boots. There was one other accessory that I felt the need to wear and it was a dark grey scarf to hide a bite that I don't remember how I got. Today, actually feels like it will be interesting, but I don't know...

I walked downstairs knowing I have a lot to do today. I looked over and I saw Aunt Jenna fixing her hair and I was rather curious as to why she's spending extra attention to her looks this morning.

"Hey, Natalie," she called.

"Yes," I said with a small smile.

"You're blunt these days, aren't you?" She said dabbing corners of her lips trying to get lipstick that went off of her lips.

Oh lord, it's going to be one of these questions of: do I look good or tell me if I'm ugly or not. I'm going to be honest with whatever question she asks either way, but it's still annoying.

"Yeah, so?"

"Do I look adultish, you know, presentable?" She questioned.

"Why?"

Is she going to rendezvous with some sexy older man? Or is she going to go present her dissertation at Whitmore college? Or could it have to do with one of the three teens in her house? Who knows... I certainly don't.

"It's Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?"

I looked her over at what seems most professional and becoming for a young adult to look like for a parent-teacher conference. I tapped my finger against my chin in the typical adorable thinking motion.

"I think you should straiten it and put it in a bun," I said, "it'll make you look professional like a lawyer or something."

She smiled and I left to my car. A long sigh left my lips feeling tired as I eventually pulled into my parking spot. When I began walking up to the school I was greeted with stares again and this time I wasn't as uncomfortable as before. I entered the school, went to my locker and retrieved some books, but when I closed it I jumped slightly... Tyler Lockwood was standing in front of me now with a strange smirk.

"Um hi, Tyler," I said a little uncomfortably taking a small step back since he's too close.

"Natalie," he smiled slightly looking me over.

"Finally, you got my name right," I said rolling my eyes wanting to leave and was about to but he grasped my arm.

Okay, now I'm a little creeped out. I'm tempted to yank my arm free, but that'll cause too many problems. Why is Tyler selecting me out of _all_ the other girls in Mystic Falls? I'm not interested in him whatsoever... he's an ass. Tyler's not the right kind of bad boy for him to be attractive enough to be worth it and plus I'm just not in any kind of mood for a boyfriend... ever.

"Why don't we go meet up somewhere?" He whispered lowly in my ear.

As he whispered these things I saw my brother glaring deeply at us and it concerned me. I want to talk to him, so the next words were rather fitting and accurate.

"Why don't we not? You can go hit on someone who'll actually go behind a building with you," I said in a bitting tone.

I then walked away from him hearing the clicking of my heels in the light chitter chatter in the halls. I walked up to my brother who as walking away and his eyes were semi unfocused that gave away that he's high.

"Why were you glaring at me?" I said.

"It's not okay that you're hooking up with Tyler," he said in that funny voice, "he's a terrible person he didn't even visit Vicki."

Well duh, he flirts with a lot of girls I'm just a next conquest and I'm not falling for it at all. Plus, he's just not particularly attractive to me to begin with... I don't know he just doesn't do it for me... I don't know what I want.

"Yeah, I know that," I said, "I'm not an idiot. Anyway, if you're gonna get high you might not want to do it at school... just saying."

I walked away to my class with Mrs. Withersbee that I have with Stefan this morning. I was feeling a little overwhelmed again... The loneliness, the run in with Tyler and Jeremy, and then the fact that my brother gets stoned right before first period... I didn't notice where I was properly going and my head collided with a muscly chest.

My books fell to the floor, but I didn't because a hand caught me by my waist to prevent me from falling. My breath caught and I looked into the expressive eyes of Stefan Salvatore. He smiled lightly and immediately let go acting like his typical gentlemen way. We both bent down to pick up our stuff...

"Sorry," I said softly, "I didn't mean to run into you... I wasn't looking wear I was going and I—"

"It's fine Natalie," he said softly and then gave me a look as we both stood.

Why is he staring? Why is he staring at my neck... specifically my scarf. I hope he didn't see my wound on my neck... I'm trying to hide it because I really don't want the attention. Somebody else has already been attacked, so I don't want people to freak out even more than they already are and it's not that deep... I only put a big band aid on it when I got home that night.

"Is that a new scarf? That's nice... can I see it?"

"Um," I said touching it defensively, "no, I'm fine."

We sat down and I felt awkward for it, but he's not going to see it. I don't want the attention from other's seeing an injury that I can't explain. I don't want people to freak out and all that...

* * *

xXx

* * *

I was walking with Aimee and Sarah at lunch we were talking about various things and I was rather silent. They were running their head mostly and complaining about how hung over they were. I couldn't stop thinking about Stefan Salvatore and if he's going to say anything to my controlling sister... Plus, he's got that romantic novel stare and it's very _compelling_. Wh-why are my cheeks heating up...? He's rather pretty and all, b-but is it really that big of a deal? I think my sister is taking a liking to him... and that would be terrible if I did that to her. I couldn't ever do that to somebody, we may be in a terrible place with each, mostly because I blame her for the death of my parents, but I couldn't do that to somebody.

"So, Natalie," Aimee groaned in pain, "what are your plans tonight?"

I knew Stefan will be at the grill... maybe I'll go and meet up with him. I would like that... and to see him around. He's not like any of the other boys, he's polite, gentlemanly, and it makes my heart flutter a little. I'm too nervous to do anything about it and rather hesitant to act in the moment I need more information on whether he likes me or my sister like him...


	3. Compulsion

**(AN: Be sure to fav, follow, and review :—) Thank you so much if you do.)**

I was outside with my friends enjoying the comet, a big ball of ice and snow just orbiting space. It wasn't anything particularly exciting and I was tempted to go inside, but something just compelled me to stay here... I think it was seeing my sister with Stefan. It looked as if he was tempting to patch things up with her and that didn't sit well with me because I thought he had interest in me. I know they talked at the first day of school alone, at the bonfire party thing and all that, but I didn't know they were getting that close. I had to walk away... after a few minutes.

"See ya guys, I got to go to the bathroom," I wasn't lying I really had to go to the bathroom and be in a private area for a little while.

I went into the Grill without looking where I was going and for the second time today my head collided into a muscly chest. He grabbed me by wrist and I was greeted face to face with a dark and handsome guy. My breath caught and he just simply smirked looking me over as I took a cautionary step backwards. He still held onto my wrist and for some reason I didn't want him to let go..., what's wrong with me?

"Are you alright there?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I sniffled slightly.

I then went to the bathroom trying to take care of the few drops of tears that escaped my eyes because I didn't want my mascara to run or anything like that. Why is it always my sister? Or was the bastard playing me because I look like her except not so sickly sweet? Either way, I'm still upset and I feel stupid for it since I fell under the trap of a nice guy who might like me. When I opened my eyes again in the mirror I saw the dark stranger and I screamed when he came at me with his teeth bared...

* * *

xXx

* * *

I was on top of a roof held flush against his body and I tried my best to fight back. However, he had me in such a hold that it prevented any proper attacks I could make. I whimpered and screamed for help, but he was adamant on me not doing so as he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, there's no need to be afraid... I promise I'll be gentle this time."

Oh god, this sounds like a rape scenario... and what does he mean by this time? I struggled some more before I saw Stefan suddenly come up on top of the roof and that confused me deeply.

"Ooh nice job, have you been eating bunnies?" My captor said jokingly.

"Let her go, Damon," he said.

I felt him release my mouth, but I was so scared I couldn't say or do anything at all. I've never been in a situation like this before and I could already feel my legs begin to turn to jelly...

"You didn't mention Elena has a twin," he said stroking my hair and I shivered, "I think I might take this look alike... she's got a lot of _spunk_."

"She is not some play thing for your amusement, Damon... she's a human being," Stefan said, "now give her to me."

This is not normal, none of this is. Why am I being singled out, especially when he said _I'm_ the twin and when he said "I'll take this look alike"... that really gets under my skin. I am my own person, goddammit. That brought me out of my fear induced stupor as I bit the arm that was holding me by the neck and stomped on his foot with my spiked heel. The only thing that accomplished was my scarf being ripped from my neck and spun around in my struggle.

"Now that that's over with, Natalie," he said still with a smirk on his face, "do you remember what attacked you?"

"I don't know," I said still struggling in this bind I can't get out of.

The fight response was truly kicking in with adrenaline coursing through my veins as I kicked his shins and tried to get my arms free from his restricting hold. His eyes wavered and his pupils dilated before he began to whisper in my ear... not effected by my attacks.

"Now," he whispered, "you remember."

I pushed back against his chest, "You attacked me!"

He held me closer and I felt my heart skip and beat more rapidly than before. I think it was the fear... I'm not sure especially when I don't know what's going on.

"Wrong, Stefan did, Stefan Salvatore did," he said whilst clasping my face and his pupils wavering.

"No," Stefan said sounding panicky, "please don't do this, Damon."

I felt him hold me close for a moment feeling his breath against for a moment and it caused me to shiver. That is before he tossed me into the arms of Stefan and I whimpered in fear feeling his entire body become rigid and his hot breath on my neck. I could feel my breath shuddering in fear and then I felt myself being thrown somewhat gently against the ground.

"All you need to do is just feed... you can even turn her into a vampire, I know you want to because I know I want to," Damon said.

"Why? So, we can repeat the past... again?" Stefan said and from the corner of my eyes I could see Stefan properly standing, "So, I can remember what it's like to be brothers? You know what just let Natalie go... let her run through the town screaming vampire with blood spilling from her neck. Then let them chain me up, drive a stake through my heart, and let them kill me because at least I'll be free of you."

I then felt Damon grab my in an odd embrace, so I struggled a good bit in his hold letting out a soft no. He made a "sh" sound softly whilst stroking my hair softly making me shiver. Then I felt blood seeping into my mouth from his wrist and I couldn't help but swallow in this situation. I tried to resist and put up a decent fight, but I was tired and I was feeling shivers at his close proximity and the words he whispered after I was done drinking from his wrist.

"What's going on? Where am I? I don't understand...," I said looking at Stefan and then felt that same semi-horribleness.

I then looked over to a smiling stranger and I realized that I met him at the grill when we collided into each other. I blinked at him and gave a coy smile too...

"Hey, I didn't catch your name from earlier," I said softly temporarily ignoring Stefan.

"I'm Damon," he said, "Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother."

* * *

xXx

* * *

I sighed whilst curling my hair during the morning and everything seemed perfectly fine as I hummed... except for the fact that I swore I saw Damon Salvatore in mirror whom I'm sure I met the other night. I blinked thinking it was just my mind playing tricks on me as I continued my morning routine with a little less enthusiasm. I could feel my heart racing as I saw him again as another glimpse on the mirror against my open bathroom door.

I put down the curling iron with shaking hands and when I turned I screamed... I felt his hands rake through my hair as his teeth sunk into my neck causing me pain. I could feel my essence being drained from me as I continued to scream...

I woke with a jolt sitting straight up and panting for breath. I clutched my neck in fear, felt nothing and then sighed in relief... I took a deep breath before shaking off all of that. I stood from my bed and felt my legs become a little shaky from such a vivid dream..., but I'm not going to let that stop me.

I stood in front of the full length mirror against my bathroom door and looked at myself still checking corners in case that wasn't a dream at all. I was dressed in my usual dark and complimenting clothing with my boots, dark skinny jeans, and pretty layered top.

I left with my phone in my hand and I realized that I don't have my car available to me... Aunt Jenna needed to borrow mine because hers is in the shop. I totally spaced... now I don't know what to do for a ride, so I was about to call Aimee when Damon Salvatore pulled up. I blinked at him as he tilted his head in a gesture that said "come on in". I walked over to him with a small smile... how ironic.

"Hey, need a ride?" He said with his usual cocky smile.

"How did you know?" I smirked with equal lightheartedness pocketing my phone in my back pocket.

Normally, I don't accept rides from strangers..., but I'm kind of out of options and as long as he hasn't been stalking me I'd say we're fine. Plus, I like how he's paying attention to me, unlike his brother when my sister sunk her claws into him.

"I saw you looking kind of alone and helpless, so I decided to be the hero," he said jokingly as he nodded his head again to gesture me into getting into his car.

I hopped in and sat on the leather seat with a somewhat giddy smirk. I've really..., what's the word..., _blossomed_, I think that's right, from being someone who keeps completely to herself and rather shy to a person who's accepting a ride from someone who's practically a stranger.

When I arrived at school after mild chatter with Damon about getting to know each other at a basic level, aka small talk, I ended up giving him my number and he gave me mine. He also said he'd pick me up after school... which I'm grateful for. I felt butterflies erupting in my stomach at the idea of him and I starting to get closer. I walked into school whilst putting his number in my phone...

I sat down in my seat at first period in Mr. Tanner's class. He was being a first rate jack ass as usual for a teacher, so I began to text Sarah and Aimee telling them about Damon and this morning needing to gush about this with someone...

Later today after school I was wondering if I should get back into what I do best... for sports. I haven't been into it for about four months now, so I've gotten a bit rusty at it but I'm sure they'll let me back in since I was co-captain and considering I lost my parents for Christ sake. I headed toward my other group of friends that were all martial artists... we're in the club for martial artists after all here after school. It truly was a way to vent my stress and try to make up for my shyness and general quietness.

"Oh my god," Courtney exclaimed loudly whilst hugging me tightly, "you're here!"

I hugged her back and smiled, "Hey, I'm back... What did I miss?"

I was already in my soffe shorts, sports bra, tank top, my hair scooped up into a ponytail and tennis shoes ready to get this going. I'm feeling better than normal in the last four months... I don't know if it has anything to do with Damon Salvatore or not, but I'm riding this out. I'm ready to fight recreationally and safely with good feelings flowing out of me.

After I was done with practice I waited outside wondering where he was until I saw his car pull up. I smiled at him feeling my heart race faster than normally and grateful that he _can't_ hear it.

"Hey, cutie," he said looking me over before I got into the passenger seat, "you look perky in your short shorts."

I said a little more seriously as he drove to my house, "Thanks for picking me up and dropping me off today... I appreciate it."


	4. Damon's Humanity

**(AN: Be sure to fav, follow, and review :—) Thank you so much if you do.)**

When I got home those same butterflies were swarming in my stomach as I left his car with my book bag and sports bag. I entered the living room planning to take a shower, do my homework, and just relax, but Bonnie was in the living room greeting me for some reason.

"Hey Natalie," Bonnie said with an uncomfortable smile, "could you do me a huge favor? Could you please at least sit in this dinner with me, Elena, and Stefan?"

I sighed deeply wondering if I should or not... Bonnie hasn't done anything bad to me unlike Elena who I blame for my parents death. Bonnie's always been nice and I like her alright for one of my sister's cheerleader bitch friends. I suppose I'll help her out and plus I can't pass up the opportunity of driving Elena crazy by being there when I know that she'll be uncomfortable with me being there along with Stefan.

"Okay, just let me take a shower," I said with a small smile.

I went upstairs and did just that taking about thirty minutes in there before changing into a pretty, knee length, dark, and casual dress. I wore my black boot cut boots, scooped my hair that I just dried into a high ponytail because I don't have the time to curl it, and quickly put on some make up.

I stepped around the corner, looked down the stairs, and I saw Damon smiling up at me in a gentlemanly way along with his usual cockiness. My heart began to pick up showing off how nervous I am... at his charming smile and I didn't really notice how Stefan was scowling deeply at his brother.

"Hey Damon, what are you doing here?" I smiled walking down the stairs.

He clasped my hand and brought it to his lips, didn't break eye contact, and kissed said hand making me flush at the very gentlemanly sentiment. He then released my hand and began to speak...

"Stefan told me he was invited here," he said looking over at Stefan with a smirk, "and then I thought it was great opportunity to see you again, Natalie."

I then walked into the kitchen needing to take a breather... I'm a little surprised to say the least. I walked in and Bonnie looked relieved and Elena looked vaguely annoyed... as she attempted to pull off that she cooked the food in the plastic bowl.

"Natalie," she said with my features transforming into a scowl with a hushed tone, "why is there Stefan's older brother in our house?"

"I'm gonna go," Bonnie said with an awkward and uncomfortable smile quickly exiting the kitchen.

I don't blame her... I stepped closer pulling things out of the fridge. I plan to make dessert to clear my head from Damon and his slightly overwhelming charm. The great thing is I actually have decent culinary skills... not great or horrible just decent. The reason I've gotten to decent skill level in cooking is because it gives me time to be alone.

"Well, I like him. He's nice and he gave me a ride today," I said, "Also, it's none of your business what happens in my life and you're lucky I let you know this much anyway."

"Natalie, please don't be like this... we used to be closer than this," Elena said softly, "You used to be sweeter and nicer."

I let out a long sigh, sick of her painting me as the bad guy, and tired of her coming down on me. I pulled out the strawberries, cream cheese, white sugar, whipped cream, strawberry glaze, and one angel food cake. Wanting her to leave I let out the words that would cut just the right way for her to leave but not enough for her to cry and ruin the evening.

"You know what, Elena," I said, "I want you to leave me alone, okay? You don't need to dictate every aspect of my life, I don't want to be close anytime soon because before we weren't not even a little bit, so I would appreciate it if you would just... leave."

"Fine," she said trying to brush it off.

I rolled my eyes and began to crumble the cake in a bowl enjoying the solitude. I used one of the many kitchen appliances in here to crumble the angel cake wanting to distract myself, but that didn't last very long because Damon came in and I felt rather nervous.

"That was cruel," Damon said with a cutesy smirk with his usual jokey tone, "and downright vindictive."

Some of the cake wouldn't crumble properly, so when I looked back up at him I was squeezing the cake in my palm into crumbly cake bits with my bare hands as I said, "I've been meaner."

When I finished making dessert, we ate it and then decided to sit out here and talk... We were talking about various things and I was rather quiet because I didn't really feel like talking. I'm rather tired and my mood was beginning to flux...

"So, Natalie," Stefan said, "Elena told me about your extra curricular activities... you do Martial Arts?"

"Yeah," I said softly, "I've been doing it ever since I was about four... I love it."

The truth is if I didn't do it I'd be fat... I don't mean a tiny little muffin top, I mean fat as in around two hundred pounds, fat. I eat a lot for a small and athletic thing and I have to do some good amount of exercise to balance it out. I had to cut back eating a lot this summer since I temporarily quit Martial Arts... it was torture along with my parents dying.

"You don't seem like a Martial Artist...," Damon said softly.

"Yeah...," I said softly, "I'm not that much of a violent person to be honest."

I from the corner of my eyes saw amusement in Damon's eyes and Stefan was obviously still on edge for some reason. It didn't make sense for him to be nervous around us or anything like that, I promise I only do Martial Arts for stress reasons and so I can lots and lots of food.

"Doesn't that remind of us a little bit of her, Stefan? She really knew some moves when pressed," Damon said as if talking about a past lover.

I felt my eyes narrowed at this... Why must he bring up an ex-girlfriend to make everyone uncomfortable? He must be doing this on purpose, but _why_? Why does he have to bring up an old flame?

"I'm gonna go wash the dishes, okay?" I said.

Avoiding shit like a boss... that's what I try to do. Plus, I really don't want to hear things about Stefan and Damon's ex-girlfriend. I could tell by the way Damon was talking about her made her seem like she was involved with Damon as well. You can tell by a certain tone people have in their voice when they talk about an ex...

I began to wash the dishes trying not to feel effected by this news, at the idea of Damon having been with someone fairly recently. It rather made me feel uncomfortable and rather tempted to just never talk to him again out of fear of greeting hurt, but unfortunately his claws are already hooked into me...

I turned around and I was so surprised when I saw Damon behind me smirking that I dropped the plate I was holding. However, he caught it effortlessly and wowed me to the point of me showing a rather large smile.

"Nice catch," I said taking it from his grasp washing away the bits of food left on the plate.

I began washing the dishes as he handed the dirty ones for me. It was a sweet and nice cycle... Where do these brothers get such lovely manners? It's as if it was trained into them from young boyhood and I'm not complaining because that's always refreshing.

"I like you, Natalie, you know how to have fun," Damon said with his expressive eyes.

"Thanks," I said putting the plate up, "So, which one of you dated her first?"

His eyes showed the quirk of temporary confusion that he's trying to hide and I just continued my little smirky smile as I continued to clean which was intended to be alone. I bent down to pick up one of the ones in the bottom racks of the dishwasher to retrieve it.

"Nicely deduced," he said, "ask Stefan and your sister... I'm sure their answers differ from mine of who dated Katherine first. The Savaltore men have a long history of sibling rivalry."

* * *

xXx

* * *

"I admit," Damon said to his brother Stefan, "I like it here, you've got your dead ringer of Katherine and now I have mine... I suppose I could just _eat_ both of them."

Stefan turned toward Damon studying his brother. They were standing out behind a building right before the game Stefan was supposed to be playing in. This discussion shouldn't even be happening in Stefan's mind...

"No, you won't," Stefan said.

"What makes you think that I won't?" Damon said coyly stalking over to his brother.

Stefan truly calculated his brother in his school jersey really trying discover what's left in his brother instead of this cold and unfeeling shell that's been left behind. He didn't want that to be true for Damon...

"Because deep down there's a part of you that feels for Natalie... I was worried that you didn't have any humanity left in you and that you may have actually become the monster you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" Damon continued still fronting.

Stefan was still firm on what he's standing by... He wasn't going to relent thinking that he's discovered about his brother.

"Then kill me," Stefan said stepping closer.

"Well..., I'm tempted," Damon said keeping up his façade.

"No, no, you're not... you've had life times to do it and here I am and there you are, after a hundred and forty five years. Katherine is dead... and you hate me because you loved her and you torture me because you still do. That, my brother, is your humanity."

Stefan said these words thinking he truly pegged Damon for all that he's worth. He honestly felt deep down in his emotions filled heart that he understood his older brother... truly and there's hope for him.

"Salvatore! What the hell are you doing we've got a game to play!" Tanner shouted at him walking over to Stefan.

"If that's my humanity... what's this?" Damon smirked.

The dark and attractive vampire rushed over to the football coach no one particularly likes and snapped his neck before devouring him. With a shout of "no" from Stefan Damon finished him off quickly and let him drop to the ground. Fresh blood stained Damon's teeth and lips with his veins still colored and prominent along with his eyes darkened with blood lust.

"Anyone, any time, any place," Damon panted softly.

Later that night Stefan began to write in his diary about his memories that are too important to lose. They were about his most prominent issues, his feelings, and events in his life these days. He began to write...:

_I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human and normal, but I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon, no good, no kindness and no love. There's only a monster who must be stopped._

Even with these words written and thought were true by said writer, there Damon was invited into the Gilbert House sitting on the edge of Natalie's bed. The eldest Salvatore brother used the back of his knuckles to lightly stroke the oval shaped face feeling the contours of her high cheek bones. His eyes softened when studying how peaceful and beautiful the seventeen year old's face is during sleep. Natalie's heavy slumber caused Damon to stay there for awhile and to continuously stroke her face only thinking of Katherine and this action in turn touched something deep inside the emotionless vampire...


	5. Founder's Party

**(AN: Krissie: Thank you for the review. :—))**

I woke up to giggling and general happiness being voiced. I looked up at the white ceiling wanting to smack my sister for talking to her friends on the phone at eight in the morning on a Saturday. It's as if this bright and perky bitch has it out to punish me especially when I heard this...

"Damon... Damon Salvatore asked you to the Founder's Party and you said yes?"

I sat up with my hair falling in front of my face ruffled everywhere. My bottom lip quivered slightly at this because I thought Damon liked me. I thought Damon was legitimately interested in me, but I guess not. I chewed at my bottom lip slightly trying to find out how I'll get back at him and make this mild pain in my heart go away.

I got up and went to my dresser slowly. I began to put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black sheer top that was off the shoulders with a black tank top underneath it and my black boot cut boots. I curled my hair and put on some make up on my face.

I walked out with my bag on the hook of the back of my door slung on my shoulder. My feet clicked down the stairs as I went outside glad I have my car back. I'm going to hang out at the Grill, so I can't hear anymore about how one of Elena's friends is going to the Founder's Party with Damon.

When I entered the Grill I saw my brother drinking something of the nonalcoholic variety. I was tempted to sit next to him and talk with him, but I saw Tyler in the corner of my eyes. I turned toward him and he approached me closer than what's comfortable with a smirk across his face. I knew the perfect solution...

"You, me and the Founder's Party, 'kay?" I said bluntly.

Tyler looked temporarily stunned by this... I guess it's because I've been turning him down like he's the Plague. I'm desperate for a date to show off that I don't need Damon and Tyler's the easiest and quickest option I have at the moment. Either way, he accepted and now I have an official date to rub it in Damon's face... and hopefully relieve some of the tiny chunks of heartbreak in me.

* * *

xXx

* * *

I stood in my room in front of the mirror curling my hair into loose curls and putting half of it up and let the bottom half over my right shoulder. I then proceeded to do my make up: I put on my normal foundation, I applied a deep red lipstick, then I put on black and thin eyeliner on the tops of my eyelids, and finally applied my black mascara to my eyelashes. I then slipped on a dark knee length dress with a small and poofy bow tied behind me right underneath my breasts and it was off the shoulders. I then finally slipped on my black stilettos.

I let out a long sigh and stared at my dark and pretty reflection. It was stranger merely five months ago I would've never even attempted this kind of look and it was rather reveling. In any case I was ready for the night to kick off and rub all of this in Damon's face. I walked down the stairs and saw Bonnie and Elena still getting ready...

"Tootles girls," I said smirking.

I walked to my car, got in, and paused before going to the Lockwood Mansion. I let out a long and rather dramatic sigh when it really hit me... I'm going to the Lockwood Mansion with Tyler— one of the biggest assholes in the world— as my date with the intention of making Damon jealous. Confidence... where's that mask of confidence I always put up?

When I arrived there was a long line of people waiting to enter the place. I looked for Tyler and I saw him and give him a fake smile. Tyler returned the smile and I faked the hug he gave me.

"Hey," he said, "I'm glad you made it."

"Me too," I then felt him grasp my hand and pull me along to the front of the line.

I better put on my polite face knowing that I'll need to be polite to the ever bitchy and judgmental Mrs. Lockwood... I don't want to make a scene, after all I'm on a "mission" tonight. I watched looks pass between the mayor and his wife before I stepped through threshold of the Lockwood Mansion.

"Hello Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood," I said with seemingly genuine sweetness, "it's a lovely party you've thrown."

I wasn't lying, it's lovely here and will probably always be lovely in this unnecessarily spacious mansion. I'm glad I don't live here, I'd get lost just about every day.

"Thank you, Natalie, you look lovely as well," Mrs. Lockwood said, "Don't forget Tyler, be a gentleman."

Tyler nodded uncomfortably at being told such things by his mom. He's just lucky has a living and breathing mom; I mean would kill to have my Mom back... along with my Dad. Tyler then dragged me into the threshold and I already wanted to ditch him, but then I saw Caroline and Damon walk in...

I leant close into Tyler with my lips nearly touching his ear as I made sure Damon was watching. I could smell a hint of cologne as glanced back over to Tyler while I still felt Damon's eyes were on me.

"Do you want to go dance?"

* * *

xXx

* * *

I stood around one of the many rooms and Tyler claimed he hand to use the restroom. I looked at the little models of actual foundations in Mystic Falls and noticed how some don't exist anymore like various churches and graveyards. It was rather depressing to be honest. I felt a presence that made my skin tingle...

"Hello Natalie," Damon said, "you look beautiful."

I faced him, he had a mild smirk lighting up his features, and I narrowed my eyes at him briefly before scoffing lightly. When I looked back over and I saw Caroline and Tyler coming over... Yea, maybe I can make this jerk that unfortunately makes me heart skip several beats jealous like he's making me with that blonde bimbo, Caroline Forbes.

"Hey guys," Caroline said with a bright smile lighting up her features and then said with a playful whine, "Damon won't dance with me, so can I please borrow your date Natalie?"

My eyes flashed over to Tyler and he looked somewhat hesitant so I said a bit tightly, "If it's okay with Tyler, Caroline."

I don't know whether I want to rejoice for Tyler being preoccupied again or want to smack some heads around, recreationally, for Caroline attempting to take away my jealousy tool. I'm glad I left it up to Tyler...

"I..., um," he said looking rather uncomfortable.

"Well," Caroline said taking Tyler's hand, "I'm not taking no for an answer."

She proceeded to drag my somewhat reluctant date out of the rather closed off room leaving Damon and I alone. Lately, I've been rather happy about that, but right now I'm still rather angry at the smirky bastard. I closed my eyes briefly to calm myself before I turned back around to face Damon. I small smile graced his lips...

"What do you want?" I said softly with my hand on my hip with my little tiny clutch in my hand that only held my cars in it.

"Did we somehow get off on the wrong foot somehow?" He said feigning ignorance.

I was considering leaving his presence all together because I really don't want to put up with his bullshit, but then I thought what would I do... Plus, I can't deny I like being in his presence... it sends a certain jolt in my belly and makes me want him to care for me.

"Whatever," I said looking at the model of Fell's Church.

"Are you mad that I didn't ask you?" He teased lightly.

I was tempted to yet again leave and be done with all of this, but I didn't... I like being in his company. Also, I really want to nail in the fact that I'm perfectly _fine_ without him... I looked back up at him and scoffed at him.

"As if," I said, "don't flatter yourself."

"Alright," he said with a smirk and I watched as he looked at the model of Fell's Church, "are you familiar with the story of this church and why it was burned down?"

Why is he using this stupid town's lame personal history as a way to make conversation with me? I don't really want to talk to him right and yet at the same time I want... what's wrong with me? This really is a strange feeling...

"Yes," I said releasing a long and deep sigh, "we've talked about it in class... Confederate soldiers fired on the church thinking that civilians housed weapons."

"Very good," he said with his _twinkly_ eyes, "what the history books left out is that there were civilians inside and not just weapons... There were two men, ancestors of Stefan and I, who had someone they loved in that church. They tried their hardest to protect her, but unfortunately they were shot."

Odd, romantic, and a rather sweet story to tell someone who's trying to avoid me or make me jealous with a perky bitch like Caroline Forbes. I hope for the latter because I want there to be feelings behind why Damon's been rather nice from the beginning, then does a one-eighty by asking Caroline to this party, and then turns around and starts being nice again...

"Who was it that they wanted to protect?" I asked humoring him on the subject.

"A woman I assume," he said softly, "doesn't it always come down to a love of a woman?"

* * *

xXx

* * *

Later that night I was in the bathroom fixing my make up and trying to clear my head. I was reapplying my lipstick alongside Caroline trying not to feel like I should hate her and hit her upside the head for her annoying personality and taking Damon, but I didn't... I'm not a particularly violent person.

"So," Caroline said and I already wanted to tell her to shut up, "dancing with Tyler was fun. How was your talk with Damon?"

I looked over at her and I saw a small and strange looking flaw on the surface of her skin. I blinked at her curiously and moved back her shawl and scarf that strategically hid other imperfections. When they were removed quickly Caroline gave a small shriek and tried to cover up what looked like bite marks.

"What are those? Did someone bite you or hurt you? Who did this?" I asked curiously.

"Don't touch!" She exclaimed and then said a little quieter, "Damon would kill me if he knew you knew."

Damon? Did Damon do this to her? So, this is what he's into? He's into intense hickeys and making sure that the girls are messed up in the head and still want him even after all of the intense bruises and bite marks. Also, why did she say he would _kill_ her if _I_ found out...? Was he trying to get me jealous to mess with my head and Caroline was being used for jealousy or is he fearful of what I'd do to him if I found out that he was hurting girls because I know Martial Arts? The latter wouldn't make sense because I don't give a shit about Caroline.

Caroline got flustered and then left quickly running away. I blinked at myself in the mirror for a moment and then felt anger begin to boil in the pit of my stomach... I feel used, unsafe and like I need to confront him before he even thinks about hurting me.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Damon smiling at people and he looked rather confused by my look of anger. Oh boy..., he is going to get it.

"I don't know what your problem is," I said poking him with a red tipped finger, "but you need to stay away from me and my friends, you got that? Stay away from me."

I walked out toward Tyler. He gave me a look and I just grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor wanting to put all of that in the back of my mind.

"Hey, what was that, Natalie?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing," I said resting my head on his shoulder during this slow dance, "that guy was really rude to my friend."

As Tyler and I continued to dance and we exchanged light chatter and I was glad that he wasn't truing to feel me up since his mother is not that far away I heard Damon's voice and then a shout from none other than Caroline. I stiffened in Tyler's arms slightly feeling a disturbance...

"Did you hear that?" Tyler asked.

"I think that was Aimee," I said softly, "I need to go check on her."

I left knowing that it wasn't Aimee, but I need to keep true to my promise. I walked down the little stage, slipped off my heels, and began to walk to find where Damon was. I walked quietly and before I rounded the corner of the bushes I heard their conversation.

"She knows now," Damon said through gritted teeth.

"She took it off of me, I got flustered," Caroline rambled.

I heard rustling, kisses and then a soft sigh. I halted thinking I'm going to walk in on an intimate moment and be labeled a pervert, but then the following made me change my mind.

"It's okay I'm not mad, but unfortunately... I'm so over you."

I heard what sounded like how an animal would bite into a severed artery and then a soft and muffled scream from Caroline. I felt a shiver go through me before I rushed over from behind the bush. I looked at the sight before me and I _froze_... and I never freeze.

I looked at his face, the veins much more prominent and colored red, his Sclera was a dark color I couldn't detect and his canines were elongated. It frightened me at how vicious he was and how he seemingly drained the life out of her via blood. Then he suddenly collapsed and Stefan came out with a look of superiority.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked her's," I heard Stefan say.

I sunk to the ground after they left in a _flash_. Th-this cannot be happening. He nearly drained Caroline of blood, has super strength, super speed, and has a face that changes that looks like a demon's. This isn't a horror story, so this phenomenally retarded revelation shouldn't exist... Damon can't be a... _vampire_.


	6. Vampires

**(AN: Krissie: Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter. :—))**

I panted softly trying to identify rational thought... there's no such things as vampires, mysticism, or anything like that, but what I just saw defies all of that. I saw Damon's elongated fangs pierce into Caroline's neck, drink blood from one of her main arteries, and then he collapsed. Then out of the blue his brother Stefan shows up and whisks him away with speed that's definitely not normal.

That's when the fear crept in... If they have that kind of strength and speed then how will any of us _humans_ be able to protect ourselves? I stood up shakily and began to march to my car... I really have to confront this now.

I sat in my car and let out a long and shaky sigh. Some logical thoughts started to rush in, so I picked up my phone and I saw a missed message from Elena. Well, as much as I can't stand her I'm rather glad that she texted me. I need some normalcy right now...

_Elena: Stefan and I broke up, he's keeping secrets... could you please talk to me?_

I couldn't lie my heart gave out to her, but to be honest considering tonight's revelation I'm grateful that she won't be near a... vampire. God, that's hard to get out or think of because it just sounds so phenomenally retarded._  
_

Anyway, I picked up my phone ignoring the text message for now and texted Tyler that I found Aimee passed out from drinking too much and from a stomach thing she has, just so he wouldn't think that I ditched him for no good reason. With that all taken care of I worked up the courage again to confront Stefan...

I pulled up at the Salvatore Boarding House and parked... with the decent time it took for me to get over here the fear creeped back up into me. I took a deep breath before rushing up to the door step and then knocked on the door with some authority. Stefan opened the door and looked surprised to see me.

"Natalie, what are you do—" I cut him off.

"How can you possibly exist?" I stated panting rather heavily from my little sprint.

Stefan looked absolutely stupefied. He also tried to come closer as if to console me, but I backed out of his reach. I don't want to be comforted right now, I want to know the truth and be done with it.

"Come inside," he said opening the door wider and trying to usher me in.

"No," I said fearing him and Damon where ever he may be, "I just need to know."

I backed up some more as I saw him sigh deeply. I don't want to have to defend myself from this guy... I would lose for sure, I know it and he knows it too. I felt the need to run away, but I felt the need to know what I saw was what I think I saw.

"But you already know don't you?" Stefan said and paused before saying, "I'm a vampire."

"No," I said taking another step backwards, "that's impossible."

I then began to take off right back at my car and I came face to face with Stefan again. I turned around to run the opposite way again, but there he was again.

"I can't let you leave like this," he said.

I threw a punch at his face feeling my body turn in that punch with the force of it, but all it did was cause him to blink from something coming at his face. It wasn't effective and in the next second everything was lights out...

* * *

xXx

* * *

I woke up to white and fluffy sheets and at first I thought I was in my room, but everything from last night came crashing down on me. So, when I looked up I saw Stefan Salvatore sitting on the seat across from the bed I'm sitting on. I got out of the bed trying to stay away from him.

"Natalie, please just listen," he said blocking my path quickly and then holding me in a firm grasp.

"How do I know you're not going to hurt me? All those people... on the news you could easily hurt me," I squirmed wanting him to let me go.

"No," he said, "those were all from Damon and that's why I had to deal with him."

Damon? Damon did all those horrible things... it would explain him and Caroline when he bit her multiple places and times. He truly must be a monster if he can put on a polite and charming face and then kill countless amounts of people like it's no big deal. My heart sunk at this in disappointment.

"Then what do you do?" I said calming down a little since he's not the one slaughtering many.

"I don't kill to live... I choose a different way," he said, "This is very important Natalie, so please you can't tell anyone."

That's a lot to ask, I can't just not tell anyone about all the killings and death. This could happen again and I don't want to have anymore death to anyone...

"How can you ask me that?"

"Because this is very dangerous," he said getting a little frustrated, "knowing this could get you and your loved ones killed... Give me one day to convince you that you need to keep all of this a secret... just one day."

I stood there trying to mull it over... It'll only be twenty four hours of my time and after all of that I can do whatever. I blinked with my smudged make up from sleep obsured my vision a bit, but I looked back up with a small nod.

* * *

xXx

* * *

I drove home and told Stefan I'd call him when I got into some appropriate clothes, aka clean ones and of the non semi-fancy variety. I went inside and I was met with a deep glare from Elena... is she really that surprised that I didn't call back?

"Natalie, where were you?" Elena said irritably with her arms crossed, "I asked you to call me."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have to answer to you."

I pushed past her and walked up the stairs to shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, put some fresh make up on and some clean clothes on. I stood in front of the mirror whilst brushing my hair and putting it in a ponytail. I looked at my short jean shorts, black sandals, and my dark tank top knowing it's going to be rather hot outside.

I walked down stairs and found Stefan at my door step he's probably thinking I'm going to escape. I let out a heavy sigh as he lead me to his car and out of the corner of my eye I saw Elena scowling severely at me. I sat in his car silently...

"Where are we going?" I sighed after we were down the road a good bit.

"You'll see," he said softly and not looking at me.

After a few moments we came across some place in the middle of no where and I felt fear creep up into me again. Stefan could easily _feed_ off of me and kill me in cold blood and no one would know. I stood before him and was fearful to look him in the eyes...

"Where are we?"

"This used to be my home," he said.

I looked at the overgrown area with the brick gate looking thing and the house that needs some serious repairs. It probably was significantly prettier a long time ago with many people living in it. Just how old is Stefan anyway?

"Just how old are you?" I asked as he let me walk first through the lush green path.

"I was born in 1847... I've been seventeen for a hundred and forty five years."

My eyes widened as I sat down on one of the rotted benches. If he's as old as he says he is why the hell is he attending high school? Why go through all of this and be here when he could be doing anything he particularly wants?

"So why _are_ you in Mystic Falls?" I asked.

"I have my reasons," he said rather stiffly as he sat next to me on the rotted bench, "Now, I will answer any questions you have... I'm not going to hold back."

So many questions and so little time... What am I most curious about? The vampires or Salvatore brother's feuding issues? I think the choice is quite obvious...

"When you Google search "vampire" you get a world of fiction," I said crossing a leg over the other, "so what's true and not? Garlic?"

"Tasty," he said with a smile of amusement.

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Fire?"

"Fatal."

"Sunlight?"

"Fatal, but we have rings that protect us... with the gem Lapis Lazuli."

"Holy water?"

"Wet."

"Stakes?"

"Fatal... only through the heart."

I processed all of this... I swallowed thickly and tried to keep calm. Normal people do not talk about this unless you're discussing Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dracula, or God forbid Twilight. I then sighed as I saw Stefan look sympathetic for me because of the weight of this information.

"Now," I said softly, "why is your relationship with your brother so terrible?"

He sighed and wiped his face as if trying to shake something off, "My relationship with my brother used to be wonderful actually, that was until... Katherine came in. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever met, very similar to you; she had this perfect olive skin, her laugh was ridiculous and it made you laugh, but Katherine was also very selfish, self involved, and not always very kind. I do miss her, but I'm no longer crippled by her loss. Also, she wasn't exactly a human... she's the one who made Damon and I into vampires."

A small gasp left my lips... that's rather horrible to find out that the person you love deeply was hiding such an important secret from you. I don't deal well with secrets, I wouldn't be able to stand being with someone who constantly kept secrets from me.

"Then comes in Damon he claims he was seeing her first... I don't know. What I do know is is that I did a lot of things I'm not proud of and I didn't care that I was hurting my brother in the process... all I knew was that I wanted her and I had to have her."

I listened to his story about how Damon and Stefan were in competition for her affections when she came to visit with the excuse of her family burned in a fire. As days went on it was apparent that the sibling rivalry for Katherine's love and full attention was present... although she seemed from what Stefan told me that she was doing it all on purpose like it was all a game. Then came the night when Katherine had to choose a date to accompany her to the original Founder's Party.

"She choose me," Stefan said, "I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood Mansion."

"The first Founder's Party where you and your brother signed the registry," I said and paused before saying, "I take it Damon was mad?"

I knew something was really off that night, it would be too cliche if you had two sons and named them after your ancestors that had that were two brothers. I wouldn't do that...

"That's thing with Damon... he doesn't get mad he just gets revenge," Stefan said, "I didn't know it at the time, but it turns out Damon was with her that night as well."

Stefan went on to tell me about what happened after one night of passion with her, she used compulsion— which he explained to me— to make them into her compatible slaves. To be honest without the use of compulsion it probably wouldn't have worked considering that males, whether they're vampires or not, are very territorial when it comes to a lot of things especially women, so I can't see them willingly sharing someone the woman they love.

"So, now I'm simply stuck with Damon for all eternity," he said softly and I realized he was really close to me...

I couldn't pull away, back up, stand up, or push him away... it was like I was in a trance without the ability to break free from it. I guess such an emotional story and the fact that I've been attracted to him, even if it was just a tiny bit factored into that... I wonder if he felt that way too? It was like my brown eyes were unable to blink or break free from his green ones as if he was using that compulsion thing he was talking about, however I'm completely willing at the moment. Like magnets we were coming closer to one another until our lips actually met...


	7. Sexy Suds Car Wash

**(AN: Guest: I'm glad you're interested in what will happen... thank you for reviewing. :—))**

I had my fingers through his hair, my nails lightly scraping at his scalp and my heart beating a bit more rapidly. I could feel his hands at the back of my shoulder and the other against my cheek cupping it somewhat firmly. I haven't been kissed like this since Freshman year and I still felt as if I was in a trance and unable to cease kissing him... his lips were too soft, they moved against mine to swiftly, so warm, and his hands were so big and firm against my skin.

Then suddenly my phone began to ring loudly and just like a snap we were separated from each other. My cheeks were bright red and I immediately stood like a crack of a whip...

"Um," I said, "I've got to take this."

I walked rather quickly away from the rotted bench I was previously kissing Stefan on. I didn't even notice who it was as I caught my breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Natalie," I heard Elena call me and then I hung up not wanting to deal with this over the phone.

I walked over to where I came from and I noticed Stefan was gone. I walked around the place and found him waiting by the car leaning against it rather casually looking slightly tense. I sighed deeply feeling incredibly awkward as I went into the passenger seat. After about a thirty minute drive down the road I was the first to say something...

"Um," I said softly, "where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the Grill," he said, "I still have some convincing to do and it seems to be lunch time."

That and we'll be in a public place where we'll at least have some sense to restrain ourselves from kissing again. I don't feel disgusted that we kissed, I don't feel like I've wronged anyone in any sort of way since I got that text message Elena and Stefan broke up, and I wouldn't mind doing it again, however I do feel incredibly awkward and I bet he does too.

"Okay," I said softly glancing a small peek at him and then quickly looking away again.

When we arrived at the Grill he opened the door for me still acting like the gentleman... well it makes sense considering the time period he grew up in. I inclined my head slightly in a way to say "thank you" without actually putting in the effort in saying it. He opened the door for me again as we entered the Grill and I saw three familiar faces: Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt.

I sat down at one of the tables and rest my head on my chin as I stared for a good bit still feeling the awkwardness and I got sick of it, so I dealt with it the only way I knew how, bluntly.

"Okay, about that kiss," I stated and I witnessed his face contort a bit with uncomfortableness, "I'm willing to call it a fluke if you are... just a one time thing. Are you cool with that?"

I regretted the words as soon as they came out, but I needed to say them because I can't tolerate awkwardness at all. To be honest, he was the first one I really was into in quite some time. Plus, I really don't want to be bitched at or hear crying every time I come toward my sister. That would be so friggin' annoying.

"Yes," he said letting out a sigh but I saw a different quality in his eyes, "and I have a bracelet for you."

Whoa, we just discussed this... we said to forget it and he agreed with it, so why is he giving me jewelry? I could feel my cheeks flush slightly at this... this is weird and embarrassing.

"Why? We just—" I said but he cut me off.

"It contains an herb called Vervain... it weakens vampires and prevents compulsion," he said slipping it on the wrist that contains my long line of bracelets and it blend right in, "so every decision and everything that goes on from here on out that you make you should know that it's all your own."

Oh, now I feel stupid for getting all flustered like that on my mind. My heart was beating a little faster at the earlier implications and I hoped to God he didn't hear it... I don't know what vampire hearing is like. I examined the bead that probably contained the herb and found it likable.

* * *

xXx

* * *

The next couple of days I found myself talking with Stefan a lot whether it be on the phone or in person since I agreed to keep his secret and all that. I just needed someone to talk to about all of this everything has changed... the outlook on life itself and the world around me has changed. I couldn't dissuade the feelings brewing inside me since day one... I don't know, I wouldn't call myself fickle, but my heart and feelings are rather open to a lot of guys right now that just don't put me off in some sort of manner. I don't know, I've been craving love and intimacy, so I guess that's why I've been pretty open about it.

Either way, Aimee and Sarah roped me into doing the Sexy Suds car wash thing, so I got ready for that. I had my booty short jean shorts pulled up over my bikini bottoms, a pair of sandals I wore the other day, my usual length of bracelets including the Vervain bracelt, and I had on my dark blue bikini top on.

I walked downstairs and saw Elena was seething in her more subtle attire and I just kept going... if she's mad then she can just take it up with me otherwise let her pout. Elena is not my problem.

"Natalie," I heard Elena chime in with her warning tone.

"You know, I don't really want to talk to you with your attitude like that," I said walking out the door with a soft slam.

I looked out and I saw Stefan in his car unexpectedly ready to pick me up. I blinked at him as he just smiled at me in a friendly way that made my cheeks burn slightly. It's only been about two or three days since we've really talked... he's shared something very personal I admit, but I didn't think he's be acting so friendly. We haven't kissed since that day at his birth home on that rotted bench though... I wonder if he'll ever kiss me again.

"Hey," he said, "do you need a ride?"

I was reminded by what Damon said, but he's not Damon whatsoever. Damon kills, abuses girls for his own pleasure and needs, and he desires to make his brother miserable because of all that happened a hundred and forty five years ago. There's a little thing called letting go... and you would think with so much time in between then and now Damon would calm down by now even after all the things Stefan told me he did.

"Sure," I said softly and got in the passenger seat next to him.

We drove there and I was talking animatedly with him... I was doing most of the talking, but he joined in some here and there. He was all smiles though which made me rather happy...

We got to the Sexy Suds thing and I walked with Stefan to where everyone else was. I told him I would get a bucket and a two rags from Caroline and be right back. I looked at Caroline and her eyes were still narrowed at me from two nights of _embarrassment_.

"So Caroline," I said with a small and forced smile, "where are the buckets and rags?"

"Find them yourself," she said stiffly.

I rolled my eyes, looked around for them for a short bit and then picked them up. I headed back towards Stefan and let out a short sigh before setting the items down before us and the next car.

"Is everything alright?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled, "no worries."

I began to wash the cars with the rag in silence for awhile and my mind began to wander especially when I saw Elena scowling severely at me from where Matt and her were standing. I began to think on if my personality was really rather incompatible with many..., but then I thought on how I'm just not a push over and I'm sick of how I was a push over not that long ago and I'm sick of it.

"You know," Stefan said softly yet there was still a smile on his face as he came up beside me, "I've told my life story and problems... you can tell me about yours if you feel like it."

"Thanks," I said rinsing off the suds with the hose on the hood of the car, "I trust you and everything, but I don't really feel like discussing things like that out in public, so let's just have a good time please."

* * *

xXx

* * *

Stefan took me home that night and I was tempted to take him upstairs to me room, but I knew that was too soon and much too bold. I don't know, I just want to kiss and cuddle with him... just general things that will definitely make my heart flutter. I stood in front of him and I had a little trouble looking into his jade green eyes.

"Good night Stefan," I said, "thanks for driving me and all."

When I looked up the next second I felt a pair of warm lips place a chaste kiss against my lips in a goodnight sort of way. I blinked at him... feeling my cheeks heat up as he removed his hand against my cheek. However, I reached for his hand and placed it back against my cheek as I saw the doubt written across his face. There's no denying it, I like him... I really do, especially how close he is to me right now.

"I thought we agreed that it was a one time thing?" I asked softly becoming slightly breathless at how close he is to me.

"I did too," he said and I liked how big and warm his hand is against my cheek.

My heart was beginning to race faster and faster... The only way I can deal with stressful situations is being blunt as possible like almost everyone knows, so I was being blunt right now...

"Do you want to come inside and watch a movie or something?" I asked bluntly.

He nodded with a small smile, we entered the house and I has him by the hand. I put my finger to my lips in the universal way of saying "shh" as we went up the stairs. He just smirked in amusement as I opened my door to my room. Thank god I cleaned my room the other day when I saw moss growing in my trash can where I stuck some old gum earlier... I was so disgusted I just cleaned everything. I then shut the door behind us as he sat on the end of my fluffy multi colored bed spread.

My heart was hammering when I picked up a remote and clicked it on since I got a small TV set for Christmas last year. I clicked it to some station that I thought we both might like seeing as he's a guy that's been around before TV even existed.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

"It's fine," he stated.

I then went over to my dresser and pulled on a simple top over my bikini top knowing that if I didn't it would be a little bit inappropriate. I sat on the bed and leaned back on the pillow after I slipped off my sandals. Stefan looked a little reluctant to lay back, but I gestured with my head for him to sit back and that was okay.

"So," I said facing him leaning against one of my arms for support, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," he said, "you know all about me, but I don't know much about you."

A deep sigh escaped my lips before I began to confess my back story. I've never explained my past to someone before in my life and he listened... I mean he really listened. I could tell he was pretty attentive by his eyes and his facial expression. I suppose he feels since I listened so closely to his back story and about vampires that he owes it to me... or he's actually interested.

It took so long for me to explain that I found my self laying against his chest and rather tired... the TV was long turned off and I could hear his heart beat... it seems vampires heart's still beat, fascinating...


	8. Good Moods

The next few days I was pretty chipper for my new usual self... I still felt the ever looming presence of knowing that my parents are dead, but I actually feel better around Stefan like I'm not crazy and rather grounded which of course makes me feel like I'm floating on my generally good mood, just to make me a little jumbled up inside. It's an odd feeling churning inside me..

However, when I woke up after falling asleep on such a muscular and lovely body Stefan wasn't there. He was gone and I didn't know why, but then again I thought if Aunt Jenna saw him everything would probably go to hell. I don't know and I don't want to know. It still didn't ruin my mood.

After my usual routine in the morning of teeth brushing, make up applying, hair curling, and putting on my dark tight and pretty clothes, and my shoes I practically skipped down the hall and down the stairs.

It didn't even spoil my mood when I saw Vicki in my bathroom who just finished brushing her teeth. I blinked at her and she didn't look shameful one bit at all that she's hooking up with my younger brother. She blinked back at me and a small smile graced lips.

"I'm done you can use the bathroom now," she said a little awkwardly and then went back into Jeremy's room.

Then what rather spoiled my mood was Elena blocking the front door looking like she was trying to contain her anger. Well, to be honest that's a vast improvement compared to how she usually is when she's mad.

"Who are you going to see?" Elena said with her arms crossed.

"Aimee and Sarah," I answered truthfully.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed before speaking, "Yeah right... boyfriend stealer."

I bit my lower lip to refrain from yelling at her. How dare she? I did _not_ steal her boyfriend... _she_ broke up with him I would know since she texted me about it. I swear I'm going to end up yelling her out or decking her in the schnoz just to see her crumble to the ground and it's not just for the blame put on me for Stefan.

"You broke up with him, so don't start accusing me of thing I did not do and plus don't start moping when I'm around or he's around because you only have yourself to blame."

I pushed past her as she had a pained look on her face and it was true... she did have only herself to blame for not being with Stefan... he's a great guy a little boring, but boring is good a lot of times.

I hung out all day with my best friends, actually laughing and carrying on like a happy teen girl that I've longed to be once again... Aimee and Sarah that I took some of my brother's pills and got high, but I promise I didn't. I don't care what the repercussions are to feeling this wonderful after a relatively short time after my parents death.

"Seriously? What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Sarah exclaimed stealing some of my nachos at the Grill.

"Could it be Stefan?" Aimee teased poking at me for fun.

Despite trying to come off as indifferent about all of this I could feel my cheeks heatin. up at a somewhat embarrassing intensity. Either way, despite that I protested in a playful manner finding this just _too_ fun.

"Pft," I scoffed lightly, "as if, maybe I'm just in a good mood."

"Natalie, you can't lie when it comes to guys!" Aimee said playfully thumping my arm.

It's true, I can't lie when it comes to guys I like... I either flush intensely or get really flustered like a silly little school girl, but I can't help it. It's just apart of me and I may curse it from time to time I accept it as one of my flaws.

"Well," I said, "I'm letting this good feeling flow... I don't know what I'll do. I haven't felt this good in forever."

"If you ask me," Sarah said, "you should get in bed together. You know how it goes: boy likes girl, girl likes boy... sex. If you don't I will for you."

No, no, no. No. No, it's way too soon I don't just sleep with anyone when I feel like it for crying out loud that's how you get diseases and pregnant, but I don't if vampires have such diseases or not though. If I slept with him now he'd probably wouldn't be coming back for more... I may know his secret but he's still a guy.

"You must think I'm a slut?" I teased light heartedly.

"Oh come on," Aimee said giggling along with Sarah, "don't tell me you wouldn't if you could."

Hmm, having sex with someone who has a muscular body like I've never seen before, has deep green eyes that seems to peer into your soul, a nice deep voice, and has big warm hands that make mine look small in comparison. I don't know why I have fixation on hands from guys I like to be bigger than mine and make mine look smaller and more girly; it may be just because I like to be the smaller of the two. So, to answer Aimee's question I would not mind having sex with him whatsoever...

I then immediately stood with a smile across my face.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"I'm running with this good mood and if I want to have sex then I guess I'll have sex with him," I shrugged with a smile gracing my lips.

* * *

xXx

* * *

I was at Stefan's doorstep and right before I knocked he came out of the door startling me slightly. He looked livid and surprised to see me easily deflating my mood and turning me a little more serious... something is obviously wrong here. Well, that killed my mood where I would try and seduce him.

"Natalie? What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong, Stefan?" I asked the more important question.

The seriousness in his face and eyes worried me. It made me wonder what could be so awful that he looks so spooked for. I don't know, it could be various things and that's why I'm asking.

"Damon's escaped," he said rushing past me and I followed him into his car.

"What are we going to do?" I said buckling up as he took off quickly in his car.

I don't want to be without Stefan tonight, I feel much safer with him in my presence because Damon could be anywhere anytime and any place and kill _anyone_ he wants in their sleep.

"You should go home, Natalie," Stefan said, "but it's your choice. You have your freedom of choice, that's why I gave you that bracelet."

Wow, most guys would like to take charge over the girlfriends— am I his girlfriend? Anyway, it's nice he's giving me the freedom of choice and what not... he's just too good to be true.

"I want to help," I said and then spoke softly, "and I don't want to be alone tonight."

We sat in silence for a few moments looking around and it was nice... because I've had a really up beat day today. I really do like being in his presence... and I found myself staring at his profile and how his brows were furrowed.

"So," Stefan said, "why did you come to the Boarding House?"

My cheeks heated up, my heart began to race, and my eyes were widened for a short time before I corrected them. Oh no, I thought he forgotten with all the madness of his brother escaping. I guess not, I have to lie convincingly, so this doesn't get awkward really _really_ fast.

"I just wanted to hang out tonight," I said feeling my cheeks darkening even further.

I swear I saw a smirk across his pretty face and I just looked away feeling my eyes avert from his. I'm not good with this sort of thing...

"You're adorable when you blush like that, you know," Stefan said.

"Oh shut up," I said softly flushing harder, "no I don't."

* * *

xXx

* * *

We couldn't find Damon, he seems to be hiding fairly well from us until sunrise. Stefan drove me home and my mind began to wander... Is this going to torment me for forever? Is this going to be regular for me and my life now since I'm involved with a vampire? Yet I still feel safe with Stefan... I do.

"Will Damon come here? Is my family in danger?" I asked Stefan when he pulled up at my house.

"He's made it his life's mission to torment me, so it's a possibility."

I let out a long sigh hoping this isn't a lame excuse for him to spend the night for at least few hours. We haven't shared the same bed since that one night I fell asleep against his chest. His heart beat is oddly relaxing and I would love to hear it right now...

"Will just stay here with me and the others for a while?"

"Sure," he said with a small smile.

We entered the room and I saw Jeremy trying to calm Vicki down. I also saw Matt who was freaking out over his sister's state of being. Then Elena came into the room, but she immediately went back into the bathroom probably looking for First Aid and trying to avoid Stefan... I saw the pained look in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I exclaimed.

Vicki who already looked like she was trying to run away before my brother grabbed her finally broke free from him easily knocking him back, so she bounded past Stefan and I. I just blinked in confusion and I was about to repeat my question, but it was answered.

"She just freaked out," Jeremy said.

He, Matt, and Elena ran out of the door leaving Stefan and I alone here in my doorstep. I blinked up at Stefan with my big brown eyes filled with confusion at the vampire hoping he'll clear it up for me.

"What's really going on?" I asked him.

"Vicki is in transition to becoming a vampire."

N-no, Jeremy will be so crushed when and if he finds out about all this. I promised not to tell, but how will it be explained when she... changes? I don't know what to do... I guess I'll have to come up with something.

"Can you help her?" I asked.

"Yes, I've got to go now," Stefan said running out the door leaving me by myself.

I closed the door behind me and sighed because I'm upset that I can't do anything in this situation. I went over to the kitchen and began washing and putting away the dishes. I'm trying to curve the anxiety and stress knowing I couldn't exactly start doing Martial Arts in this situation. So, I shot Stefan a text message trying to know what's going on:

_Me: Is everything okay?_

**Stefan: She transitioned.**

_Me: What does that mean for Jeremy?_

**Stefan: I don't know, we'll see.**

_Me: Should I come over? Is there anyway I can do?_

**Stefan: No, I'll try my best to help her. Just keep everyone relaxed when they come home.**

_Me: Do I just go on like normal? I've never done anything like this..._

**Stefan: I'll call you later and we can talk, okay?**

_Me: Okay, goodnight. I'll see you later._


	9. Mystery

**(AN: Krissie: Thank you for the review. :—))**

Anxiety was eating away at me and I had to do something... anything to curve it. I already showered, brushed my teeth and hair, and changed into my pajamas. What do I do when Jeremy and Elena get home? I'll ignore Elena like usual and I'll be concerned for Jeremy... wonderful. I've got this figured out, for the most part.

Then I heard a knock on the door, so I got to the door and opened it... I then tried to slam the door in his face when I saw _him_. He smirked and pried the door open... as I tried my hardest to slam the door. He wrenched it open easily and entered my house.

"Get out of here," I said angrily feeling betrayed by him.

"It seems Stefan told you everything," he said smirking coming unnecessarily close to me as he passed me by, "cute pjs."

I crossed my arms over my chest feeling uncomfortable and I had to look away from him. I probably shouldn't have chosen pajama shorts and a tank top tonight. That's when I realized my bracelet is upstairs where my other bracelets are, so when I took my shower they wouldn't get wet... Okay, remain calm I'll have to be swift about getting it back so he can't use his compulsion on me for whatever reason.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" I asked.

"I promised my brother an eternity of misery and I intend to keep it," he said coming close to me and I didn't take a step back not wanting to give him the satisfaction of intimidating me, "Are we alone here?"

I felt my heart begin to race probably giving away that I'm scared and alone in this house. I saw him smirk, then he grabbed me by my shoulders and pinned me to the wall causing a loud gasp to escape my lips.

"Let go of me," I said trying to find a way to get him the hell off of me.

"I don't think so," he said and I could feel his lips and teeth graze my neck.

In the next moment I gasped when I felt two elongated canines pierce my neck taking blood from me and it was very painful. I then felt a hand cover up my screams completely muffling me as Damon drew me closer to him and I felt every crevice of his body through my thin pajamas as I could feel myself starting to become dizzy from all the sensations...

* * *

xXx

* * *

The next day I was in a lot of pain and I don't remember why. Either way I remembered everything else that happened last night... I remember the drama with Vicki and Stefan. I sat up and clutched my neck and then suddenly pulled the covers high against my body... Damon was in my room smirking at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I said looking down and seeing my special bracelet on it.

"Your boyfriend won't give me back my ring and I'm stuck in here until nighttime," Damon said, "so unless you want me to bite you again you should give him a call and if I don't get my ring back I will bite you again and I might just drain you of _all_ your blood."

That explains why my neck hurts so badly. I then flushed as he continued to explore and pulled out my red lacy panties from my dresser. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment as I stood.

"Ooh," Damon said, "put this in the Keep Pile."

"No touching," I said taking my panties from him and putting them back in my drawer and closing it.

He purposely brushed close to me as he went by as if to leave my room and cause a commotion from my family. I grasped his arm and pulled him back softly so he wouldn't get upset.

"You can't leave," I said, "if you leave there will be so many problems."

"Aww," Damon said, "warming up to me again?"

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't possibly be involved with someone who frequently bites girls, kills innocence without remorse, and that has harmed at least once that I know of. I can handle cockiness and hints of bad boy-ness, but outright killers who don't care about anyone else but themselves I can't stand whatsoever. That's completely preposterous and stupid... plus right now my heart throbs for Stefan and Stefan alone...

"No," I said, "if you go out there there will be too many questions... just stay here until I get your ring back or otherwise if you don't I won't get your ring back to you."

Oh please, I don't have any intentions of getting his ring back for him just so he can go around killing more people.

* * *

xXx

* * *

I pulled up at the Salvatore Boarding House and parked there letting out a deep sigh. I then got out of my car and walked to the door step and knocked somewhat softly. I heard footsteps before Stefan opened the door and my heart raced a little.

"Natalie, what are you doing here? I'm a little busy...," Stefan said looking stressed before opening the door fully for me.

I stepped in and he was about to say something else, but I put a finger to his lips for the universal sign of "shh", then I realized how close we were and I saw a tender look beginning to form in his eyes. At this I couldn't resist a small kiss to his lips before I pulled back with a small blush.

"There's some issues," I whispered, "I found Damon and he's stuck at my house for the day."

"What?" He said.

Oh lord, how will I convince him that this fine? I just wanted to inform him, but not for him to freak out at all. Also, I don't want him to give Damon his ring back simply because it'll give him the opportunity to kill during the day as well. I don't what Stefan will do...

"You can't give him that ring," I said, "he'll just kill more people."

"I don't want your family or you in danger of Damon either," he said, "He's threatening the one thing that will make me give it to him."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"You."

My heart was racing quickly, my face flushed and I had to look down. A-am I really that important to him? M-me and not my good for nothing sister? I blinked and I was about to say something I've been for some time now, but I was interrupted by my phone buzzing.

Stefan pulled away especially when Vicki came around looking rather pissed off, so I chose this time to check my phone. It was Elena...

**Elena: I know who's in your room... explain, now.**

_Me: Can't, I'm with someone right now._

**Elena: I'm gonna tell Jenna and let's not forget ****Stefan **if you don't explain this during some time today.

I put my phone away and looked back up at Stefan and Vicki. She still looked really annoyed, so I decided to be nice...

"Hey Vicki," I said, "are you feeling any better?"

"No," she said rolling her eyes, "why are you even here?"

I let out a sigh before explaining, "Jeremy and Elena are worried about you, so I came to check up on you."

The words "Jeremy" and "worried" put a smile on her face... and let me tell you, I was a little creeped for two reasons: her and Jeremy together even though I already know they're hooking up, and how she flipped from being from being totally bitchy and negative to being school girl happy... it was a bit reeling.

I looked over at Stefan in confusion and he just stared at me with a small smile as if amused at Vicki's flippy-floppy emotions.

"It's apart of the transition... her emotions are all over the place."

"Is that ever going to ease up?" I asked, "It's a little reeling, but I like it though."

We were in the dining room and I was with Vicki and Stefan talking about control and bloodlust and it got me thinking about a lot of things. I love Stefan... I already know that, I think I've loved him since the first day I saw him at school when he asked where his next class was. It made me consider things... I would love to want to be with him forever and ever... I do and I would. I would love to spend an eternity with him because to be honest if I didn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It's because how selfish and stupid would I be to spend my life with him for another seventy something years give or take and let him watch me die as an old woman to be tormented by my death for quite a lot of time? Pretty damn selfish towards him and myself... because I love him.

However, all of this with Vicki and her going on and on about how much everything hurts and how much craves people blood it makes me a little cautious, but I still want what I want... an eternity with Stefan Salvatore...

* * *

xXx

* * *

I stood in my room since Jeremy demanded someone go with him to the Halloween thing at school, plus I didn't want to leave him alone. Elena said she couldn't go because she had some plans with someone and hopeful she forgot about the Damon thing. Anyway, I had to put on last year's costume because Jeremy decided he wanted to go at pretty much the last minute.

I looked in my full length mirror as Cleopatra. I had all of my hair braided down the length of my back since I do not have the time do that multiple braid hair flip thing that Cleopatra had, I had on the blue eye shadow that she wore in the movies, dramatic eyelashes, the golden colored bands around my arms— also the bracelet I'll never take off ever again— sandals, the typical Cleopatra costume necklace, and the white dress with the golden colored thick waist band. I blinked at myself and decided it will do as I walked down stairs Jeremy was already leaving.

When we got to the school Jeremy stuck out like a sore thumb and like a true drugee. It's pretty funny how he thinks he's being all cool like that, but he really looks just plain ridiculous. We met up with Matt and I offered a smile to him as Jeremy looked bored, so my brother left.

"Let me guess," he smiled, "you're Cleopatra?"

"Yeah," I said, "I had to dress in last years costume since Jeremy suddenly just wanted to go to this thing."

Matt's always been a really nice guy, Elena and him hit it off better as friends except when she broke up with him, but we get along alright. I don't see why I wouldn't like him as a person: he's friendly and easy to carry on a conversation with. Elena was stupid to break up with him...

"Me too," he said, "Vicki wanted to come here too."

"What? She's here?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, she's a vampire... you can't miss her."

Without another word I ran past Matt with determination to find the slut that's sexing up my little brother and that's most likely going to kill him in cold blood. Matt was on my heels calling my name for me to stop and wait up for him. At some point I lost him off of my trail in the crowd and distorted lights and I had to catch my breath as I leaned against the wall for support since I felt a small stitch in my side from all the running.

Then that's when I heard screaming from Jeremy for Vicki to stop, so I immediately stood and pushed onward to save my brother. I saw her from behind, so I decided to use the element of surprise to get her to leave my brother alone. I ran and then drop-kicked her from behind knocking the unsuspecting vampire in front of me tumbling to the ground. I then landed swiftly as Jeremy began to scream whilst I panted softly... I really hate running.

"What did you do?!" Jeremy demanded.

Either way Vicki began to rise, so I backed up as she came after me with fangs out and veins making her face look demonic. Her arms came out, so I grabbed them and she tried her best to nip at me, but I on the other hand was trying my best to power struggle her off of me which kept her at bay for a short time. Then suddenly she realized her strength and through me back. With a small scream I felt myself land in a wooden set up.

With my back aching terribly I stood on shaky limbs and before I could even prepare myself Vicki was in front of me and ready to end me until I saw a stake stuck right her into her heart. I gasped as she fell the ground and I saw Stefan with a look of relief and a small amount of regret.

"Vicki!" Jeremy exclaimed fighting his way through to get to her but Stefan held him back taking him away.

I just stared at Vicki's dead body and tears couldn't be produced. I just stared feeling survivor's guilt over this and mostly numb. Then with a sudden _whoosh _Damon was beside me looking at me with a small smirk.

"You selfish bastard!" I exclaimed, "I know you did this to her... Stefan told me. How could you do this to someone? How can you not feel guilty that you ended someone's life?"

"I'm not filled with humanity like your latest boyfriend, _Cleopatra_."

I gritted my teeth and I felt anger bubble inside of me as I punched him right across the face... and he just bared his teeth at me. I looked down at his hand and noticed the ring knowing that won't be my leverage of why I should be kept alive, so I backed up a little in fear.

"You should go," he said in a low and dangerous voice, "I could kill you at any moment, so go."

After that I ran... I ran from him to my car. I plan to go over to Stefan after I change into my normal clothes and talk to him about this. When I pulled up again for the second time today I saw a slightly pained look in his eyes. I got out of the car and I hugged him needing some comfort...

"Is everything alright?" I asked still in his arms.

"Natalie," he said rather seriously, "I'm not good for you. You get hurt when you're around me and I don't want you to get hurt... you and Jeremy could have died today."

I blinked feeling my heart break. Is he... breaking up with me? No, this won't do, no he's not ending it like this. That is a poor excuse...

"But we didn't," I said as he pulled away and started walking away, "Stefan, I love you. I have never loved anyone like this before and if you break up with me for something like that... then you're a coward and you don't love me back."

He turned around with tears welling up in his eyes and I watched as he walked quickly over to me. Then he took my face into his hands and kissed me deeply. I then felt his hands slip down to my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his tongue delve past my lips. A small moan escaped me as his slippery wet muscle touched mine.

We ended up walking into the house kissing along the way and barely able to take our hands off of each other until I felt him pull away from my kiss swollen lips to look away breathing hard. I knew what the problem was as I placed my hand against his face trying to turn it back around.

"Don't," I said breathlessly, "don't turn away from me... I love you."

Eventually he turned around to face me and I just stared. The veins underneath his eyes were enhanced with the various colors of red and his fangs were elongated. I just stared at him lovingly before I kissed his lips once again resuming our passionate kisses.

I pulled at his shirt to pull it over his head before I actually did it and I placed my hands on his muscular chest enjoying the rippling muscles beneath my hands and enjoying his musky scent. I could see he was about to protest about where this was going, but I placed a finger to his lips before kissing him once again signaling that I want him.

"Don't," I said breathlessly again.

I then felt him remove my tight black shirt and I was left in my dark jeans and black push up bra. I felt my back hit his bed sheets before he peppered me with kisses again. I clutched at his back as he moved to kiss my neck and I realized I wanted him, all of him, and no one else.

* * *

xXx

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night feeling undeniably pleasant. It felt as if I was placed in a warm beacon of sunlight whilst dancing on fluffy clouds... I snuggled a little harder against Stefan's chest and enjoying his naked flesh pressed up against me before I stood needing to get some water. I blinked curiously since I've never been in Stefan's room before and I saw some pretty antique things. I picked up an old photo and it was labeled: Katherine, 1864. I looked up at the image and the girl looked _exactly_ like me.

I blinked feeling tears well up in my eyes before I changed super quickly as I ran out the door still slipping my shirt and shoes on. I ran like lightening to get to my car and I drove fast and far away trying to get away from him. Wha-what am I to him? Am I just some object he toys around with?

Suddenly, when I was driving like a crazy woman with my eyes filled with tears blurring my vision I had to slam on my breaks and tried to swerve as my car narrowly avoided an angry looking civilian that I couldn't see properly. I felt like everything was anti-gravity as my car flipped twice and I was upside down.

"Well well," I heard the man chuckle and everything felt like it was going in slow motion, "if isn't the person I'm looking for."

My vision was wavering, my head was throbbing, my heart was racing, and I could feel pain radiating all throughout my body causing me to fight the urge to pass out. I screamed in fear and pain. Then suddenly he escaped and I saw Damon, Damon Salvatore reappear.

"Natalie? What the hell are you doing here?"

I croaked, "help me."

I felt his hands come close and rip the seat belt off of me and pull me out of the car narrowly avoiding the broken glass. I felt him hold me bridal style with a somewhat tender look on his face before my vision went black...


End file.
